The Cullen's Secret
by HeyThereTwyla
Summary: Jessica is having second thoughts about Bella after Edward is gone. Now that he's back, she wonders why Bella went running back to him after he deliberatly left her. So she starts snooping around, trying to find answers. Once a gossip, always a gossip.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** - I do not own the Twilight Series or any or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended._

Thanks to vjgm for being my beta

This one shot is when Jessica is having second thoughts about Bella in _New Moon_ after Edward is gone. Now that Edward is back in _Eclipse_, Jessica wonders why Bella went running back to him after he deliberately left her. So she starts snooping around, trying to find answers. Once a gossip, always a gossip.

* * *

**New Girl**

_By: HeyThereTwyla_

"That's the new girl." Lauren leaned into my ear, pointing the direction with her chin. "Looks like Mike's found himself a new Bella."

I scowled. "Shut up Lauren. You're just jealous because actually went out with my crush," I waved the back of my hand at Tyler, "And you haven't. It's a shame. All of these years." I tried to fake seriousness, but it didn't turn out that way because everything was true. Lauren would have had Tyler under her grasp until Bella came into the picture. It was always Bella, Bella, Bella.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh please, at least I don't chase after him every minute of the day." Both of her hands moved to her chest where her heart was supposed to be. "Oh Mike, you'll be mine someday, I just know it. I'll wait for you!"

"I never said that." I grumbled, picking at my lunch with my fork.

"You were thinking it." Her hissy laugh rang through my ears, making my nose scrunch up in an ugly way. Or at least it felt ugly.

I ignored her and watched Mike walk the new girl to the lunch line. This was unbelievable. Either he wanted me or he didn't, which was most likely to be the latter, but I didn't care. And then again, I did.

"Hey Lauren, I can be a Bella can't I?" I swept my curls off my shoulders behind my back. The truth always slipped out of my mouth, whether anyone could understand it or not.

She sighed. Ever since she knew Tyler wanted to take that what's-her-name-Bella to the prom, she hated her. Until _that_ time, I never knew someone could hate something so much. Or someone. But should Bella be called a "someone" other than self-centered? She claims she didn't think she was pretty, but I think she knew. What other reason would she get Mike's approval to be his girlfriend, or any other guy for that matter, and then blow him off?

...Because she knew she could do just that and get away with it.

How cruel could a person get? Then she run's away to Cullen, leaving _us_ heartbroken for getting _our_ boys to fall for _her_. Everything was all wrong here.

"You want to steal my boyfriend too?" she asked, looking at me from under her thick lashes with a not-so-nice glare. I started to protest but she quickly cut me off. "Sure, if you have a weird shaped head and ugly pale skin…" she answered, "Can't forget her hair. Brown, ugly, flat... it has no volume what-so-ever." she pinched away the crush from the outside of her sandwich, almost angrily. "_She_ doesn't have volume." I heard her mumble after a while.

I had to keep from laughing. "Yeah? Well all the boys seem to like it. Have you seen the way they drool over her? That used to be me." I wanted to be Bella's friend. But she was clearly a liar and a cheat… and maybe even pathetic.

After Cullen left her, I tried to make her feel better. I felt sympathy for her because I knew she deserved better than that. In fact, everyone tried to help, but she just wanted to sulk over her 'supposed to be boyfriend'. I couldn't understand after a while. If Mike ever left I'd gladly move to someone else. I guess you can't always forget your first love.

But maybe I should've talked to her again, try to set her up. They didn't deserve each other. Edward needed someone more like Rosalie, and Bella... let her stay alone. I never showed any emotion about this before, but I was glad she ended up in such a bad situation. I didn't like her for stealing Mike away from me, and now I had to start from the beginning to get him back. She seriously sucked.

I tried not to like her, and it wasn't like I didn't tried hard enough, but I couldn't _not_ like her. I'd feel bad for not being her friend when she needed one most. I'd feel guilty if she helped me, even if I was getting on her nerves like she was, if I were in the same situation. And it's not like she meant to make Mike like her...

But she shouldn't have went back to him. Not after that, no. He left her in the _woods _to die! That's what I heard. She even ditched that Jacob Black kid and that truly would have been _the_ perfect couple. But she blew him off just like every other boy that liked her, taking _Cullen's_ side again. Edward had that perfect diamond printed collar around her neck and she didn't even know it.

So maybe it wasn't her fault after all... but she certainly _looked_ way smarter than that. Much offense.

Then again, who could resist the face of a Cullen? Absolutely mesmerizing to the fullest. I could hardly keep a straight face when I looked at one. Sure, they're beautiful, yeah, and they never flaunted. Is that what made them so special to me?

_She doesn't even look that pretty,_ I lied to myself as I studied her face.

"Whatever Jess." Lauren huffed, stuffing half of her sandwich into her mouth.

"You're disgusting. Can you, like, not eat that around me?"

"Shut up, new girl's coming." Her eyes widened as she nodded slightly to the left. All my thoughts about Bella vanished momentarily. Mike was coming and nothing else mattered. I could try again... if only the girl was gone...

"What does he see in her anyways? Besides her being absolutely perfect I mean." she grumbled dully.

Lauren was right, she _was_ perfect. Her eyes were the perfect color of violet, the ones I've always wanted but instead inherited light brown. The way her nose curved up at the end made her look like she constantly walked with her head up. Her lips were full and light pink, a color which always seemed to stain them. Her hair was picture-perfect, the way it was sleek and shiny and full, and the way it curled up at the tips, showing her face to the world. It didn't even look like she had on any make-up. She was just a perfect girl, the kind of girl I've always wanted to be. The ones I've always envied.

But it wasn't her perfection that kept my eyes glued to her face. It was the way she looked. So recognizable, so familiar. Like I'd known her before, but in some other form.

"Hey guys," Mike waved to us, already at the table. I breathed in deeply and my eyes flickered to his face.

I twisted a curl between my fingers, going full-on flirt mode. "Hey Mike." He didn't seem to notice though. Instead he turned to smile at… _her_. It reminded me of the time when I asked Bella about her 'date' with Edward in Port Angeles. She said the waitress was a flirt... but he didn't notice the girl. What did I say about that?

That it was a clear sign that he was interested.

The same situation occurred to me and I tried not to let it bug my mind.

"You guys met Alexis yet?" Mike asked.

I had to take a deep breath again so my voice wouldn't crack and I could answer normally, but Tyler beat me to it.

"H-hey Alexis. You're new here? That's great." His mouth hung open. The girl smiled and nodded at him. If his jaw could go any further it would touch the floor. Filthy boy droolers. If they weren't drooling over me or Lauren at least.

"Hey, don't get any ideas." Mike laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but Tyler's gulp could be heard visibly over the loudness of the cafeteria.

Lauren was beyond annoyed and she turned to glare at Alexis. "Let me tell you a little story called, No More Bella." Her eyes were in slits now. "Once upon a time, a new girl came to this school. Her name was Isabella. She used to hang out with us, but then we learned she was a stinky boyfriend stealer." I raised an eyebrow, looking at her with concern. The preppy voice she had taken on caught me off guard.

"So, finally, she turned on us. And do you know who she turned on us to?"

Alexis seemed confused and her voice came out in such a melodic tone that it made my ears hurt. "I'm sorry?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, ignoring her confusion and shot a finger at the Cullen table. They were all laughing, Bella along with them. "She turned on us to those freaks. The Cullen's."

Their table went silent for a moment, and then erupted with laughter again.

"Oh. I don't understand… what do you mean? They seemed pretty nice to me..."

So she talked to the Cullen's already. Huh. I guess they only talked to perfect people. But Bella was definitely _not_ perfect. I wonder if Edward would have taken her back if he saw her the way she was after he left.

"Nice?" Lauren's hysterical laughter rang through the cafeteria and everyone went silent. Lauren turned her gaze toward me, then Mike, letting it end on Alexis again, "What I mean is, that if you're anything like Bella, then maybe you shouldn't sit here. And maybe no one wants to talk to you." She gave her the hand, turning back to Tyler, winning his attention again.

I frowned at Alexis's torn expression, but smiled secretly inside. Lauren could be the devil sometimes, but in situations like these, I was glad she was. I watched as they turned to leave.

"Mike," I quickly grabbed his arm, "Aren't you sitting with us?"

He snorted and yanked out of my grip, "Whatever Jessica." My eyes fell as I watched the two of them walk away, but I didn't dare try to stop them again. He called me by my full name, a clear sign that he was upset with me. What had I done wrong? Was it wrong not to let someone sit with you because you didn't like them?

"Thanks a lot Lauren." I hissed at her when they were out of earshot – my voice was soft, but stern. I wanted the girl to leave, not Mike. And I almost felt sorry for myself that I just learned her name, and already, I wanted to forget it.

She beamed at me, "No problem."

"Don't be happy about that! I meant that in two ways, not just one." I didn't have to whisper anymore now that everyone went back to mind their own business. But I kind of missed the attention now.

"I did this for you, didn't I?"

"Well duh –,"

"So stop buggin' out. Jeez."

I decided she could be much worse than she already was and let that subject drop.

"What do you think is up with Mike in liking brunettes anyways?" I played with her hair as I spoke. It had grown a lot since she last cut it.

She sighed, dropping her sandwich and let her chin fall in the palm of her right hand, "Don't know."

"Do you think he would like me if I were a brunette?"

"Don't care."

"Do you think you could help me dye it or something?"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Yeah, I know but, don't you think you could help me dye –"

"Do you ever. Shut. Up."

I frowned.

"Great. You just ruined my appetite. Thank you genius."

The five-minute bell rung, and I tried to avoid meeting her gaze as she looked at me. Her eyes held so much intensity that you could see it clear in front of your face even if she glared at you from behind.

I succeeded in avoiding her devilish looks as her last words coursed through my ears."... I'm going to class."

She had a temperament issue, that's how I knew she wasn't turning on me like so many other random people have. People who were supposed to be my friends... like Bella.

But I wasn't exactly sure about Bella anymore. She never seemed to like me anymore than I do now. And she didn't turn on me on her own... it was Cullen. His devastatingly good looks were just too much to bear; for her at least. I could handle him if he got too close, not that he ever wanted to.

But Lauren's been in an even worse mood now that her mom passed away. She could barely talk to me anymore, and she tried but I never forced her. Maybe I over-did it with the whole questioning thing. _That_ was always my fault in any case anyways.

I frowned, suddenly aware that I was alone. The cafeteria had emptied, leaving me to my thoughts. Lauren was long gone.

I looked around the empty room before dumping my food in the trash and calling apparently to no one, "Hey Lauren, wait up!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? There is another chapter I have to post, but that's it. If you would like me to continue though, don't hesitate to tell me! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__ - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Thanks to the firsts that reviewed!**

-:- Preferable Brunette

-:- Acey808

-:- MelodicLilacs

-:- xpiggiexxvampire

-:- Romantic-Faerie

You made my day; I was starting to get worried. I never thought I'd get FIVE whole reviews for one lone chapter, especially sense this is in JESSICA'S point of view.

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's so long, I tried to make it short.

**Decisions**

_By: HeyThereTwyla_

I took my seat in photography class just before the bell rung. Mike didn't sit in his usual seat beside me though, only one other person besides Bella could do that. And she wasn't even an oldie here.

"As you all know, next week is spring break." My photography teacher, Mr., announced to the class. I cupped my hands over my mouth and howled like everyone else; we sounded like a bunch of werewolves.

I liked calling him Mr. Adams "Mr." It was short and simple, especially if I were to get in trouble, I could remember it easier. He wasn't a favorite teacher of mine.

"So that's why I'll be giving you a project to work on." He continued. I groaned with the rest of the class too, knowing this ought to get Mike's attention. He didn't look at me once. I shifted in my seat and glared at the back of his head.

"Aw, too bad, you can whine all you want because guess what? I don't care. This is your last year here, act like seniors." Mr. over did the sensitive sarcasm a bit on purpose. One thing he hated more than teaching high school students was teaching whiny high school students. He was the 'easy, get it done' type of person. "You'll have more than enough time to finish. It's about filming."

What was it going to be about? Picking our noses?

Austin Marks, a friend of Tyler Crowley's raised his hand. "What if we don't finish?"

Months before, Jacob Black, a kid that doesn't attend Forks High, came to talk to Bella. I think there was some tension between them sense it _was_ Edward's girlfriend, but Jacob _did_ come to see only her. Almost everyone here thought a fight was breaking out, but it didn't happen. Austin made a bet with Mike, Tyler and Ben Cheney that Jacob could take Cullen down. He is still betting to this day; we don't know how everything turned out. Unfortunately, I didn't see anything because my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I had to ask Lauren to pick me up, so she didn't see anything either.

"Er... Easy," Mr. smiled, "Get it done." - which made no sense at all. Austin slumped lower in his seat, even more disappointed.

The teacher pulled out a box full of camcorders from underneath his desk, and this time I was the only one to groan. Mr. looked at me, eyes full of concern. "Are you okay Jessica? Are you sick?"

Usually, being pointed out in front of a class was what I liked... when it wasn't for doing something completely stupid. Blushing, I tried to ignore the fact that heads kept turning in my direction, just not the right one. And now, the message was clear to me; Mike was doing that on purpose. Was it, for once, that he couldn't resist my charm?

But if he couldn't resist my charm, why wasn't he staring at me? Which way was it supposed to go? Is your crush supposed to ignore you so they could get your attention, or was it supposed to be blatantly obvious?

"N-no," I started to answer. "I was just..." but I couldn't finish. What was the best way to explain that to a teacher? I kept my mouth shut. He nodded as if to understand.

"Anyways," he said, glancing at his watch, "class will be ending on an early note today, so I'm going to make this short. And... Since it _is_ your first actual filming project for some of you, I guess I could cut you some slack." He looked up at the ceiling with a smug look, disgusted with himself for not coming up with anything better. "Make a film of yourself and your family; tell me about them. Tell me what they're like, don't just point the camera in their face and start saying names. Especially the wrong ones..." he sideways glanced at Willie, a cute-looking senior that had this class last year. Everyone laughed when they found out that message applied to him.

I looked at Willie and his short, curly brown hair. He was definitely the definition for cute, but he sure wasn't Mike.

... _Mike_.

Mike sat close to the new girl like he owned her. He turned his chair to face her, hovering over her like she was going to run. He looked up for a fraction of a second with a new pronounced look on his face. I saw his glare. I _knew_ that glare. It was for _Edward_. But Edward didn't seem phased... again. He sat next to Ben Cheney, a brown haired kid with glasses, looking straight ahead at the teacher. Photography was the only class he had without his Bella; his poor girlfriend had gym.

And even if she was the clumsiest girl on the planet I would give anything to be in her shoes right now. I could bare the bruises.

_Bruises..._ the word echoed through my mind, leaving a lost memory tugging there. I shook it out of my head, trying to concentrate.

With my attention back on Mike, I suddenly put two and two together. So he though she was going to run away to _Cullen. _I smiled, hoping that was a possibility. Then I could have it my way both ways - Mike would be free from Alexis, and Bella would be alone. If only Edward weren't being so difficult and he would start dating someone new for a change. But I knew him well enough to know better than to think that. For him to date someone else would be like... Mike and Edward both dumping their girls for _me_. It. Just. Couldn't. Happen. And I _always_ got what I wanted. Those two girls were in my way.

_Alexis and Bella_, their names forced their way into my brain, breaking through my other thoughts to let themselves be known to me; so that whenever I thought of them, I could choke and gag until I had something better to think of. Or die. I didn't understand it! They were controlling my own mind like they were controlling the rest of the school.

...Not on purpose.

They didn't even try. They didn't _need_ to try. And I worked so hard...

_Feeling guilty for yourself will get you nowhere,_ so my mother told me. And then told everyone else about my problems. Inheriting this trait from her only worked good for special occasions that weren't my own. Big, juicy gossip...

_...You just need to put the past behind you..._

And think of my future. Some strange thought kept pulling at my mind and it was bugging me. I drew in a deep breath, ignoring it.

Where would I be in ten years? Not living with Mike at this rate we were going. But why was I thinking about _my_ future? I could always fulfill my long-loved bream to become Paparazzi, blending in with the crowd.

Where would Edward and Bella be in ten years? Would they be an average family like everyone else? I kept getting these bad impressions that they really weren't anything... _ordinary._ My thoughts were burning to investigate.

The laughter of the classroom was enough to pull me from my reverie; my eyes were locked on Edward. His were pitched black, no longer friendly looking. Instead he looked... cold. His stare, his expression... everything. I looked down not wanting to be noticed and noticed something of my own. I had been rubbing the scar on my left hand; I must've gotten it years ago, I couldn't exactly remember.

I nodded my head left, then right. There it was again, the same tugging at my brain, trying to make me figure it out. It made no sense to me.

"Okay class, school ends in about five minutes. Anymore questions about your project?" Mr. asked. A few hands shot up at once. "And yes," he continued, "If you decide not to do it, you will receive an F." Their hands went down. Mr. smiled. "Mr. Cullen, will you please hand out the camcorders?"

Edward got out of his seat to follow his orders.

"Grab one on your way out. Remember, you break it, you pay for it. Class dismissed." the teacher announced. Everyone screamed and crowded the door as they picked up their camcorders. I made my way over.

"Thanks Edward." I winked, forgetting about what I had seen just a few minutes ago. When I turned my head in Mike's direction, he still hadn't noticed me.

_Ugh! _The whole period gone without being noticed! He'd never done that before!

Someone's sickeningly smooth velvet voice chuckled behind me. I tried my best to stay angry, nostrils flared, my game face on when I looked at Edward. _Do you think this is funny Cullen? Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean she's going to be with you forever!_

That only caused him to laugh harder. That's as weird as anything got between us. Sometimes it was like he could read my mind or something. It aggravated me.

"Jessica," a familiarly sweet voice called my name. I turned to see Mike sauntering toward me, a grin plastered on his face. I straitened my outfit, ready for my 'flirtilator' to kick in and my smile widened with anger when I saw that someone had tagged alongside him.

_Alexis..._

His arm was snaked around her neck and hers around his waist. I grimaced, trying to hide my hurtful expression and played with my fingers nervously.

"I don't know what was up with Lauren at lunch today, and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't think you got to fully know Lexxa, have you?" he asked me.

So it was Lexxa now. He wanted me to get to know _Lexxa_. Lexxa, Alexis, Lexxa, miss perfect. "Uh, no... Hi Lexxa." I clicked my tongue. "So Mike, do you have any plans this weekend?" I curled my arm around his waist too. My rude behavior seemed to finally trigger to Alexis that I didn't like her. I didn't feel right doing it either, but this was Mike we are talking about... there was no way for me to think of him as being someone else other than mine.

"Okay, I get it." She finally cracked. "There's something going on between you two, and obviously I'm not accepted yet." She eyed me with the question 'Why' burning behind her purple irises. "Anyways, Mike, call me when you get this thing figured out. See you." With one last glance at me she walked away. Mike started to walk after her but I caught him by the arm.

"Mike, wait."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Why? We've already talked before; I'm done talking to you." That would've hit home if there wasn't a reason behind all of this. "I never should have asked you to the dance."

I frowned. "Did you really ask me, or was it your conscience? I found out that you only did it because you felt sorry for me. Why do you take orders from her?"

He knew I was talking about Bella, but ignored my question anyways. "Yeah, and I feel sorry for you now because you keep following me around. I'm never going to get married because of you."

I giggled.

"I'm being serious." he spat out. "Why can't you just leave me alone? _Please?_"

Now I was really pissed. "You know, that's exactly the way Bella felt when you kept standing on her heels!"

But with every smart comment I made, his were always worse. His eyes grew angrier when I mentioned Bella's name. "Well, I'm not messing with her anymore, so maybe you should do the same. Jessica Stanley, just _stay out of my life._"

I wanted to say something back but my jaw locked in place. My tears were daring to spill over, but they held back. I was _not_ going to cry in front of him, he'd only think that I was giving up. I watched as he turned to leave, and this time I didn't even _think_ of trying to stop him.

The few deep breaths were needed to help me calm down; whispers were heard behind me. I turned to find Edward and Bella making their way towards the other end of the school. My eyes locked on their intertwined fingers. It just wasn't fair. She got everything! My hands tried to make its way into a fist but I was grasping firmly onto something. My camcorder. I glanced at them again, then back down, eyeing the smooth, expensive plastic.

They had a secret, I knew they did. It had been a long time since I ever gossiped about anything, nothing good has happened in the past few months other than the Cullens' return.

Holding the camera firmly in my hands, I reluctantly made my way after them, falling secretly into step behind. My decision was made; I was going to find a secret about them - even if it took me forever. Mike's situation would just have to wait.

**And the plot begins.**

These were suppsoed to be the only two chapters for a one shot, but if you want me to continue, just tell me. I have a plot. The Review buttony is waiting...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god, you guys don't know how stupid and horrible and low I feel writing this A/N to you. All I have to say is, before I break the bad news to you, you can totally hate me for what I'm about to say. I have decided that this is going to stay a one-shot.

I know I said that I had some ideas to continue this, and it was the truth, I did! But all of them back fired. SO bad.

Over these long months I have went over every possible way in my head that Jessica could find out the Cullens' secret, and wrote out these looong drafts to what could happen, but they didn't make ANY sense whatsoever and I HAD to trash them because they were THAT bad. I could find not one way to continue this story and actually have it make sense. And I am so sorry for that. I'm sorry for letting you all down, and I know you are so mad at me right now because I personally hate when people start a fic and don't finish.

But my mind is made up, it has to stay a one-shot. That's what it was meant to be, my mind was set on it and I guess I couldn't think of anything more to add.

On a more positive note though, thanks for all of the great reviews! They are what kept me trying and thinking and I never imagined I would get this much. You guys really are awesome.

-angel


End file.
